By The Way (A Smosh Games: laserhinki fan fiction)
by BrightNeonCombustion
Summary: A Lsercorn x Sohinki fan fiction. Matt Sohinki knew he was going to say it. But not now. Not here. He definitely didn't expect this situation to ever arise. But whenever he looked into those deep brown eyes, and caught sight of that adorable, quirky smile, things had a habit of never turning out the way he wanted them to. (Rated T because I'm paranoid)


Pairing: Laserhinki (Lasercorn x Sohinki) -Warning: A little tiny bit of angst because unrequited love ;_;

**By The Way...**

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

He didn't plan it, didn't even expect it. Not at all.

So he was just as surprised as anybody else when it happened.

It was almost dinnertime at the SmoshGames HQ. The part of the day that Matt Sohinki liked most. He liked the quiet, unassuming atmosphere. Where everything seemed to settle down and the earth prepared for another day to soon come, the golden orange sun disappearing behind the hilly California landscape.

One by one, his friends and coworkers had slowly left. Ian went to go out to dinner, promising to be back soon. Joven went home early, preparing for a date with his girlfriend. Wes had wanted to finish some work at home, and Mari had left to attend her dance lessons.

So, as it would be, Sohinki and David (Lasercorn) were the only ones still in their office. They lounged about lazily.

David was playing GTA, sticky bombing innocent pedestrians with an evil smile, and Matt was finishing up a match of DOTA2.

Matt's team in that game (The Dire), had started up a little weak, but had pulled themselves back up in the end, winning by 2 point. He smiled at his victory, watching as the end sequence played of the enemy base exploding. He wished his teammates and opponents a good game, and then took off his turtle beach gaming headset, setting it down on his desk, thankful to finally remove the technology and let his skin breathe.

In that moment, although he couldn't put his finger on it, he felt something... different. He was happy. Not to say that he'd never been happy before, because he had. But this was strange. He just felt content and relaxed and at peace in this moment. He turned his head, watching his GTA playing friend.

David's hair was plastered down beneath his gaming headset, a glint in his eye as he drove around in his motorcycle, running pedestrians over left and right.

Matt watched him play. He was so - amazing. So calm and cool and collected, yet optimistic and happy and incredible. He was just so... perfect. There wasn't a single word to describe what he was. Wait, yes there was. A word that could perfectly describe everything about him. That could summarize all the incredible and amazing and adorable things that he was. He was simply _David_.

The indescribably feeling settled over Matt again, much like the feeling you get in your stomach when you drink a warm hot chocolate on a cold day.

He'd always admired David. Always loved him and cared for him. He'd been denying his feelings for years, pushing them back, back into the deep corners of his mind to try to forget about them. But he never forgot. And every time he saw that endearing smile, or looked into those deep brown eyes, he felt those feelings make themselves known once again.

Eventually, after years of fighting them and hiding them, he just gave up and accepted them. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved David - there had been no doubt for years. And the worst part about accepting those feelings is that he would have to face them. He'd have to face the facts. The fact that seemed to be ripping his heart apart day after day. The fact that David would never love him back. But after a while, he'd accepted that, too. It didn't make it hurt less, or make him less depressed, but there was nothing he could do.

And he didn't really care that much. He didn't care that David would never see him as anything besides a friend. Because every moment he got to spend with him, got to live and enjoy life with him, got to just exist with him - more than made up for the heartbreak and constant sadness of unrequited love.

One day he'd needed guidance, needed help with this... situation. Because every time David would look at him with that adorable smile, and he'd smile back on the outside, yet his heart would shatter every second of it on the inside.

He didn't want to go to any of his male friends. As much as he respected Ian, Anthony, Wes, and Joven, he just couldn't picture having that conversation of them. He was, he might as well admit, also scared as hell of what they'd say if they found out about his orientation. He liked girls, sure, but David was a different matter entirely. He didn't think he was bisexual, but he definitely wasn't heterosexual. He thought about all the times he'd noticed hot guys in restaurants or bars or when he went out. No, he definitely wasn't heterosexual, but he wasn't completely homosexual either...

_"I'm Davidsexual"_ he thought to himself, chuckling internally.

After a lot of deliberation he'd finally figured out who to talk to. He had originally planned to talk to Melanie, Kalel or Mari, thinking it would be less awkward since they were female, and that they'd be more understanding because of their natural _"maternal instincts". _But he had changed his mind at the last minute.

And that is how, yesterday, he found himself sitting, drinking some Sprite on the couch at Flitz's apartment. From the second he'd showed up at Amra (Flitz's) apartment, he could tell that he mad the right choice. Flitz sensed, immediately, that something was wrong, and invited Matt in, getting them each a can of Sprite before sitting down to help his friend out.

"What's up man? Are you alright?", Said Flitz, seriously, while looking over at Matt.

_"Oh god is it that obvious"_ thought Sohinki, as he set down his coke on the coffee table.

He didn't know where to begin, so he started at the very earliest point, when he'd first had these strange feelings for David years ago. And as he continued talking, he almost couldn't stop - telling everything to Flitz, from his feelings about David, to his sexuality, to his heartbreak every time he looked at David.

Flitz, on his part, sat back and listened the entire time, asking for explanations and asking questions occasionally, to better grasp the situation.

When Matt was done, he was trembling, and dangerously close to crying. _"You wuss," _he thought, blinking back tears, _"pull yourself together". _He hand;t realized how much he needed this until now, how much he needed to just talk to someone, to have someone to confide in, someone to listen.

Eventually, he gazed up at Flitz, who had been quiet since he'd finished.

Flitz wore an expression of deep contemplation, taking sips from his soda can occasionally.

Eventually, he looked Matt right in the eye, and spoke.

The advice he gave Matt was incredible. He'd been right to come here. Been right to tell this all to Flitz. He knew why he'd chafed his mind last minute. Because he needed someone like Flitz. Someone smart. Someone sympathetic and empathetic. Someone who would give good advice.

And the advice he gave was good indeed, and would stay with Matt forever.

Matt snapped back to reality, realizing he'd been staring at David all this time. David had now turned to face him, still wearing that adorable grin of his.

"What is it, Matt?" He said, sliding his headset down onto his neck to listen.

Matt knew he should be nervous. Scared. Terrified. But oddly enough... he wasn't. He felt... peaceful. Like everything was going to be alright.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that I love you." He said, turning his face away.

He smiled, his face turned away, as silence filled the room.

David looked at him with a puzzled expression, still grinning.

"Yeah, me too buddy." He said, still puzzled, pulling his headset back on.

Matt knew that his response didn't have the same meaning behind it then what he said. He knew he would never know and understand the meaning of what he said. What was a friendly expression of fondness was an expression of love to him.

He knew he would never know the meaning behind it.

But that was okay.

Because as much as he wanted him to love him back. As much as he wanted to kiss those adorable lips, and mark them as his own, he knew.

And he didn't care, because right now was all that mattered.

Right now, as he spent time in the same room as him, eventually coming to join him in GTA, playing the game and chatting excitedly to one another, it was ok.

Because he would savor what he could get.

He would treasure this time with David, even if he had no idea of his feelings.

He would make the most of what he had.

And it didn't matter, because now, even if only for a second, they were happy and together.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
